Lady immortal
by ImSoooooooChangeable
Summary: Amanda Sykes, 28, has been murdered and brought to the morgue. But the next day, she dissapeared. The locals say they have seen her on the streets. When Sam and Dean pay Amanda Sykes a visit, she claims to be immortal. But Dean isn't satisfied about that.


**So, this is my second Supernatural FanFic. I really like writing this. Please don't be angry at me for what Dean is going to do! I am sorry! I AM SORRY! *sobs in the corner***

**But he did it for a good reason. **

**And he's hot (ehehehehehehehehehe)**

***cough*deanisthemostsexymanalive*cough***

***cough*andsammyisthemostsexygiantal ive*cough***

***cough*enjoy*cough***

***cough*Sharon*cough***

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Supernatural – Lady immortal**

Sam and Dean were both sitting on the edges of their beds. Dean was skipping through a newspaper, looking for a case.

"What about this one?" he said. "Amanda Sykes. A 28 year old woman. They call her 'The Living Dead' here."

"The Living Dead?" Sam said, looking up at Dean.

"Yeah, says she got murdered. She was brought to the morgue, but the next day, she dissapeared. Some of the locals say they saw her on the street."

Sam shivered.

Dean put on one of his typical 'Dean smiles'. "What would you say about paying a visit to Mrs. Zombie?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sam did some research and found 'The Living Dead's' adress.

Dean got out of the Impala and waited for Sam to do the same.

"Are you sure we're dealing with a Zombie?" Sam said.

"Could be, could be not."

They walked towards Amanda's door and Dean knocked on it.

A few seconds later, the door flew open.

"Amanda Sykes?" Dean said.

"Yes, and you are?"

"Special agent Clive Burton," Dean said. "This is my partner, Carl Jenkins."

Amanda sighed and looked to the badges they both pulled out of their pockets.

"Great," she said. "/More/ police."

"Oh no, don't worry," Dean said. "We're only here to ask you a few questions."

"Questions?" Amanda said. "I guess it's fine then. Come in." She stepped aside to let 'Clive' and 'Carl' in.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean took a sip of his coffee, that Amanda just made for them.

"Alright, ask your questions."

Dean looked to Amanda.

"What exactly happened?" Dean said.

"You mean, when I got out of the morgue?" Amanda said.

"Yes!" Dean said. "You were dead, right?"

"I wasn't dead," Amanda said.

"Then why did they take you to the morgue?" Sam said.

"Because they 'assumed' I was dead," Amanda said.

"Didn't they check your pulse?" Dean said.

"They did," Amanda said.

"And?"

"Didn't had any."

"That..usually means you're dead," Dean said.

"No, no, you see," Amanda said. "I can't die. Ever."

"Come again?" Dean said.

"I can't die," Amanda said. "Because I'm immortal."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Did she really say she was immortal?" Dean said, walking towards the car.

"For as far as I know, she did," Sam said.

"Right," Dean said. "Lady Immortal."

Sam smiled. "Yep, lady Immortal."

"So, what now?" Dean said. "Finding out if she's really immortal?"

"Dean, we already know she is."

"I'm not really satisfied about it," Dean said.

"Why not? We've got the proof."

"But still," Dean said, and got into the car.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sam was fast asleep while Dean was studying their dads journal. Nothing. Maybe Dean was wrong. Maybe Amanda /was/ immortal. But Dean didn't believe that and kept looking. He searched everywhere. Their dads journal, the internet, several books. But he could find absolutely nothing.

Until he opened the last book.

'Life Suckers' was the chapter called. Life Suckers were similiar to Reapers, but /way/ more dangerous. Whenever a life sucker died, they just sucked out someone's life. Without mercy. And the only way to kill it...was to give your own life voluntarily.

Dean gulped. He couldn't let Sam do this. He had to do it himself. Though, he really didn't want to.

But he had to do this. He just had to.

He glanced at the sleeping Sam. "I'm sorry Sammy," he said and stood up, walking towards the car.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was 2 am, and Dean was driving towards Amanda's home.

He gulped when he saw Amanda's house, and stopped the car, getting out of it, and walking towards Amanda's door. He knocked on it. And a few seconds later, it flew open.

"Oh, mr. Burton," Amanda said. "What are you doing here at this time of the day?"

"Shut up," Dean said. "I know what you are.

"Oh really?" Amanda said, her smile dissapearing. "How clever of you to find out. But do you know what I /do/ with people who find out?"

Dean gulped.

Amanda's eyes lightened up, and in a reflex, Dean pulled his gun and shot himself through the head.

"DEAN!" Sam's voice shouted. He had heard Dean drive away and had immediately known where he would go.

Dean fall down, all the life gone out of his body.

"No! What have you done!" Amanda yelled, her skin boiling, and slowly falling apart.

Sam couldn't think straight. He saw how Amanda dissapeared and ran towards Dean, kneeling down next to him, tears rolling down his face.

"Dean?" he said, biting his lip as he looked at Dean's lifeless body.

Dean's eyes were open, his skin was pale and cold.

Sam couldn't help i tand hugged Dean's dead body.

Then, as in a miracle, Dean started to breathe again. It was a fast breathing.

He coughed a few times, while his pale and cold skin slowly turned normal again.

Sam was too shocked to say anything. He was still hugging Dean, the tears still rolling down his face.

"I-I thought I l-lost you," he eventually said, his voice shivering.

"Yeah, so did I," Dean said. "Maybe I'm 'immortal' too."

Dean was nearly getting choked by the hug now, and Sam let go of him.

His cheeks were covered with tears.

Dean chuckled. "Better dry your eyes," he said. "Before your mascara ruins your face."

Sam slightly smiled. "J-jerk," he said, his voice still a little shivering.

"Bitch," Dean said, patting Sam on the shoulder. "Come on, lets go back to the motel."

He got up from the floor and helped Sam up. Togheter, they walked towards the car.

Dean got in behind the steering wheel, and waited for Sam to get in. After they both fastened their seatbelts and Dean had turned on the engine, he drove away.

**The End**


End file.
